


friday night

by Slice_of_Apple



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Boys in Skirts, Embarrassed Jean, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, but no porn either ;-), kinda ridiculous, plot what plot?, sasha's the best, stunned eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: There's a cross-dressing LGBTQIA+ college fundraiser dance tonight. Jean dresses for the occasion.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	friday night

Eren looks around the room, taking stock: Mikasa, elegant in her tux; Armin, beyond scrumptious in his cheerleading outfit; Marco, in a sleek twenties flapper dress; Eren himself in the baggy sundress he had grabbed randomly out of Mikasa’s closet. Even Connie is dressed for the occasion in a poufy prom dress. Ymir and Historia are meeting them there, so they’re all ready to go.

Except, of course, for Jean. And Sasha, who had offered to help him with his makeup. Because Jean, for some reason, had felt that it was imperative to wear makeup.

“If I’m going to do it, I wanna do it right,” he had said, with that obstinate cast to his face which meant he wasn’t setting foot out of their dorm without having things his way.

Eren had merely rolled his eyes. Okay, whatever!

But now Jean's not here with the group, and that is not okay. Eren refuses to be late because of Jean’s annoying perfectionism!

Come on, what’s Levi going to say if they show up, en masse, 45 minutes late? Nothing good, that’s for sure. Especially because he’s already worried that the attendance will be lackluster at this Cross-Dressing LGBTQIA+ Fundraiser. Eren wonders idly why they chose to use such outdated terminology. He's seen too many guys in dresses around campus to consider it _cross_ -dressing.

Regardless, no way is Eren risking Levi’s ire because of stupid Jean Kirstein!

He doesn’t dare leave without Jean and Sasha, though, because he has a feeling that anyone who doesn’t come with the group will chicken out and not come at all.

And that would piss Levi off most of all.

Eren stomps angrily up to Jean’s room on the fourth floor. It doesn’t help that he feels uncomfortable in the shapeless sack he’s wearing. It's never been his thing, wearing dresses, and the thin, loose fabric keeps worming its way between his legs and almost tripping him. He wishes he had done a little more work to pick a better outfit, but it’s too late now.

He tries the handle. Locked, of course. He gives it a frustrated rattle.

He can hear voices arguing on the other side but can’t make out the words.

“Sasha! Kirstein!” A sharp rap to the door. “Time to go!”

He hears a faint sound of footsteps walking closer to the door, followed by a low, “I’m not sure I want to go anymore.”

Good grief! Eren doesn’t have time for this.

“You can’t back out, Kirstein,” he says firmly, hoping that will be enough.

It’s not.

“I don’t think I can do it.”

“It’s for a good cause, dude,” Eren says, trying for a cajoling tone.

There is no answer.

“You already agreed!”

Still, no response.

Eren’s temper, never particularly well-controlled, starts to fray.

“Get your ass out here, Kirstein! Everyone is waiting downstairs.”

Eren thinks Jean can probably tell that Eren’s about to lose it, because his next words are slightly more promising.

“Are you going to laugh at me?” he asks, in an uncharacteristically muted voice.

Eren hears Sasha answer that with, “He’s not gonna laugh,” even as Eren himself says, “No promises, horseface.”

“I’m not opening the door unless you say you won’t laugh.”

Eren gleefully imagines Jean looking like some aging film star with gobs of lurid makeup painted all over his face. How can he say he won't laugh? Then again, Eren’s goal right now is to get Jean out the door, down the stairs, and walking across campus. He can temporarily stifle his laughter. There’ll be plenty of opportunity to laugh later on, once they’re all safely at the dance.

“Okay,” he says, in a tone which suggests that, in doing so, he’s making the ultimate sacrifice. “I won’t laugh at you.”

“The whole night!” Jean demands, savvy to Eren’s wiles. “You can’t laugh the whole night. Or anytime after that, either!”

“Fine,” says Eren, irritated at the thought of his future fun being spoiled. He thinks about crossing his fingers behind his back, but resists the urge. He’s outgrown that kind of childish behavior, hasn’t he? Since Jean can’t see him nod, he confirms with a loud, “I won’t laugh: tonight or anytime after that.”

“You’re not crossing your fingers, are you?”

“Of course not!” Eren cries out, the picture of outraged innocence. “How dare you suggest -“

His tirade is cut off by Jean saying, “Sasha, you heard him, right?”

“Yes, Jean,” a placating Sasha says. “I heard him.”

“Tell him you heard him.”

“I’m a witness, Eren,” says Sasha in a bored monotone. “You said you weren’t crossing your fingers.”

Jean, however, isn’t convinced.

“Promise, Jaeger?”

“What are you, five years old? Would you get a move on?” 

Jean refuses to be sidetracked.

“Promise?” he repeats.

“Yes! I promise!”

“Okay,” says Jean. 

Eren can hear him take a deep breath.

The handle turns, and the door slowly opens.

Eren blinks.

His mouth drops.

“Holy shit!” he breathes. 

This is _Jean_???!!!

First of all, he’s huge. He’s towering over Eren, because he’s wearing – Eren’s eyes flick down to Jean’s feet – chunky heels.

Second, the makeup is most definitely _not_ garish, clown’s makeup. Jean's eyes are incredible, done up in this fantastic, sparkly, smoky way. They look like stars flashing in the night sky, or twin sickle moons reflecting off a dark sea. 

He’s also wearing lipstick, which is a weird shade of pink or purple or red, and all glittery. It should look hideous, but instead it’s… hot. Really hot. Not even Jean’s expression of nervous dismay can dull the hotness. Those lips were obviously made to be kissed. 

As Eren’s eyes travel downwards, he finds he has to swallow.

Jean has on a form-fitting top of some silky, glimmering material which clings to him in the most inviting way. Eren has an immediate urge to reach out and run his fingertips up Jean’s chest.

“Um,” he says, struck dumb by the vision standing before him.

Jean, completely misinterpreting Eren’s response, turns to Sasha. “I told you it looks stupid.”

“It doesn’t look stupid,” Sasha returns confidently.

“It does. I should have worn the pants.”

“No, Jean,” says Sasha, talking patiently, as though to someone very dense. “You should not have worn the pants. This outfit is perfect.”

Eren is barely taking in their words.

Because – holy fuck! – Jean is also wearing some kind of black, shimmery, flowy, skirt-thingy. Eren recognizes it as one of Sasha’s. However, because of their height difference, it’s very, very short. The edges just brush against – Eren gulps – the tops of the sheer thigh-high stockings he’s wearing!

There is even a bit of muscular leg visible above the stockings, the flesh of which is conspicuously smooth-looking.

“Did you – did you shave your legs?” Eren asks, rather breathlessly.

“I wanted to be in character,” Jean says defensively. “But I know the whole thing looks stupid. I’ll change now.”

“Jean,” says Sasha. “Don’t change. This outfit is definitely the right one to wear.”

“It's not,” says Jean with certainty.

“Kirstein,” says Eren hoarsely.

Jean doesn’t pay any attention. He’s turned his head around and is feeling for the zipper at the back of the skirt.

Eren clears his throat.

“Kirstein!”

“What?” snaps Jean. “I’ll only be a sec, okay?”

“Jean!”

Jean stops pawing at the skirt and looks at Eren, a questioning frown on his face.

“It doesn’t look stupid,” Eren croaks out. He’s having a hard time talking, and he feels a trickle of sweat on the back of his neck. Why is it so hot up here on the fourth floor, anyway? Do they keep the temperature higher on purpose?

“It doesn’t?” Jean asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

“No,” says Eren vehemently. “It doesn’t.”

“Nah,” says Jean, shaking his head. “It looks ridiculous. You just want me to wear it so I make a fool of myself. I’m going to change.”

“No!” yells Eren.

“What the hell, Jaeger?” says Jean, putting his hands to his ears. “Keep it down, will you? Some people are studying up here.”

Eren can’t be worried about anything as trivial as other people studying. He has a job to do, and that job is to make sure Jean doesn’t change a single thing about his appearance.

“Kirstein! Keep the fucking outfit on!”

“Why?” asks Jean, looking both baffled and annoyed.

At this critical juncture, Eren’s phone goes off.

“I’ll get that,” trills Sasha, slipping the phone out of the pocket on the side of Eren’s dress.

“Because,” Eren says, answering Jean's question with a less than convincing argument.

Jean looks at him for a long moment, then turns back to the task of hunting for the zipper.

“Jean,” says Eren, grabbing hold of Jean’s arm.

Jean impatiently shakes him off.

Eren is now desperate. 

He reaches way, way up, because Hot Jean is so freaking tall, and twists his fist in Jean's shirt. He nearly gasps at the feel of the silky fabric in his hand. 

“What the fu-?” says Jean, as Eren yanks him down.

He is cut off by Eren’s mouth slamming into his.

In the sudden silence, Eren hears Sasha say, “Hey, Miks. It’s Sasha.”

Eren hadn’t really thought this move through, and he’s not sure what to do next. He sneaks a peek and sees that Jean’s eyes are closed, his mascara'd lashes impossibly long, thick and dark. 

“Yeah, I’ve got Eren’s phone,” Sasha continues.

At least Jean has stopped talking, and he’s not pulling away, either. Well, it’s too late for Eren to be subtle about his intentions. He reaches his other hand up so he can cup Jean’s face. Eren’s never been particularly good at dialing anything down, but he tries to kiss Jean slowly and gently. Reverently. Because that’s how he feels. Reverent.

He knows it was the right call when Jean’s face relaxes under his hands, and Jean’s body leans into his. Jean must have slipped out of his heels, too, because all of a sudden he is at a much better height. 

“No, I don’t think he’s going to make it tonight after all. No, uh, not Jean either. They had, um, something urgent come up," says Sasha.

It’s getting harder to make out what she's saying, though, because Jean’s mouth has opened up enough for Eren to slide his tongue in. He can’t concentrate on anything else, especially not after Jean lets out a breathy little moan.

“No, Eren didn’t get hurt. It wasn’t that kind of urgent thing.”

As the kiss deepens – urgently – Eren's hands slip down the wonderfully silky material of Jean’s shirt, and Jean’s rise to grip Eren’s waist.

“No. No! Don’t come up!” Sasha is babbling into the phone. “They already went, uh, out. I just finished packing my stuff up, and I’m on my way down.”

That’s good, Sasha leaving. Because Eren now has one hand on Jean’s thigh, caressing skin which is every bit as smooth as it looked from afar. 

Through the haze, he hears the door swing open, and Sasha’s fading voice saying, “Yeah, Eren’s with Jean, so you can reach them both at Jean’s number. But I’d recommend waiting. At least a little while.”

He definitely hears the sound of Sasha pulling the door after her until it locks shut. Which makes Eren very happy. Because his hand, moving inch by satiny inch upwards under the skirt, has just encountered something that feels very much like it might be lace…

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to sia's "cheap thrills" and all of a sudden i could see jean putting on heels and makeup to go out. and, really, how could eren possibly resist a jean with fabulous eye makeup on? cheers


End file.
